


Praise kink

by queerest_avenger



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: 18+, Oral Sex, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, headcanons, mentioned cock riding, mentioned cunnilingus, mentioned fellatio, switch!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter definitely has a praise kink (this precious boi has to be reassured that he’s doing okay).





	Praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> Peter’s eighteen in this (as he is in all of my smut).

• If he’s not sure he’s doing something right during foreplay  
• When you tell him how good he’s making you feel, it makes him more confident in what he’s doing  
• Especially, if it’s the first time you’re intimate with each other sexually  
• He loves hearing how good he makes you feel  
• Giving him kisses  
• On his nose, forehead, cheeks, mouth, brows  
• When he’s eating you out • Carding your fingers through his hair, bucking up your hips as he tastes you  
• “Ohh, Babyboy. Your tongue feels so good.”  
• Peter watches you as your face scrunches in pleasure; moaning for him  
• He removes his face from your entrance as he trails kisses from your inner thighs to your breasts  
• He massages your right as he bites and sucks on your left nipple  
• You arch into him, digging your nails into his forearms  
• “Yes. Fuck, you make me feel so good, Pete.”  
• Peter smirks as he dips his head to continue giving your breasts attention • He’s totally shy, but he definitely becomes confident overtime and he can be pretty dominant

– When you’re pleasuring him:  
• Tell him he’s such a good boy for you. He’s your “sweet boy”, your “angel”, your “beautiful boy”  
• Let him know he’s doing a good job when you’re dominating him  
• You just want to make him feel really good but, you like being in control  
• Slowly rubbing your clit against his clothed cock  
• His head buried in his pillow as he tries to keep quiet, moaning into it as he grips the sheets so tight his knuckles turn white  
• Your hand on his throat  
• Not choking him, you’ve just got it placed there  
• Peter bucking his hips up  
• Whimpering and moaning  
• You put your fingers in his mouth at an attempt to quieten him  
• Most times you’re encouraging when he’s vocal  
• He can be very loud  
• God, the sound of his moans are like honey  
• Especially, when they’re breathy and he’s so, so close to an orgasm  
• Oh, boy. The faces he makes when you’re riding him or giving him head are beautiful  
• Oooh! Don’t get me started on him moaning/ whimpering/ screaming your name when he’s coming or close to coming


End file.
